freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Windy May Aoi
Windy May is a Legendary Pandora, one of the five sisters of Lab 13. Background Little is known of Windy's past at this time. Appearance Windy has long pink hair, done up in two pigtails. She has a modest bosom, and a pretty face. Forty years before the current time, she wore a short-sleeved blouse, with a black string tie around her neck, and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. She also had shorter as well as lighter hair. She also wore a knee-length black skirt, in the picture of herself and all the sisters that Kazuya found in Gengo's photo album. Once she's awakened, she bears a green stigmata which protrudes from her collarbone, just like the rest of her sisters. She wears a candy apple red and white-coloured dress, laced shut around her midriff. Her dress ends with a rather short white skirt, red stockings on her legs and medium-heeled shoes on her feet. Personality Windy has a bright and energetic personality, and is rarely seen without a smile on her cute face, even during the midst of battle. Story Valkyrie Project Introduction Arc She's briefly shown in the photo of all the sisters, and later on in Gengo's flashback. The 12th Nova Clash Windy May makes her explosive début in the story, saving Kazuya Aoi from certain death at the hands of an almost humanoid-looking Nova. She immediately recognizes him and says "hello," with a happy wave, seemingly oblivious to the danger Kazuya and his friends faced at that moment. She then raises her war-hammer, and releases a powerful energy, far beyond anything capable by Pandora's. Though instead of harming anyone, the energy has a healing effect instead. A busty blonde girl, a dark-haired girl, and a redhead with a ponytail all had their injuries mended. it heals the Pandora's that lied immobile on the ground. It also restored a petite Pandora's dismembered arms, and the most surprising of all, completely restored the previously decimate body of another Pandora. She watched as two of them emotionally embraced, and simply waved at them, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. Suddenly, she felt a malefic presence behind her. She carelessly turned around, just as her enemy released a powerful energy blast at point blank range. Windy's face and neck are blackened with smoke, but suffered no visible injuries whatsoever. She counters with a mighty swing of her hammer, with the same smile on her face. Her attack knocked off half of her opponent's torso, while landed several meters from her previous position, her shocked expression forever frozen on her face. The rest of her body collapsed in a heap on the ground before the victorious Windy May. The others were clearly stunned by what they'd witnessed, but Windy seemed nonchalant. She watched as Kazuya nervously approached her. "Are, are you our ally," he asked nervously. "We're more than allies, Kazuya-kun," the pink-ette replied cheerfully, "we're family!" At that moment, her other sisters arrived on the scene. "Hey onee-chan!" she called out to Cassandra. "It's Kazuya-kun!" She watched as the two became "reacquainted," and watched as her sister glared at two of the Pandora's who protested her closeness to Kazuya. Soon a helicopter landed nearby, and from it emerged two important people to the sisters: Su-Na Lee, and their father, Gengo Aoi. Abilities As a Legendary Pandora, she transcends the prowesses of the more modern incarnations. She has incredible offensive capabilities, as shown when she decimated the Nova Commander with but a single blow. Her resiliency is beyond superhuman, as shown when she took an energy blast from the commander at point blank range, and suffered no visible injuries. And her war-hammer can also heal fallen Pandora's, as well as revive the dead, as she demonstrated with Roxanne Elipton. Relationships Gengo Aoi The one who brought the Five Sisters together. He considers them his daughters, and refers to them as such when Windy takes the offensive against the Nova Commander. Su-Na Lee Gengo's assistant, who awakened Windy and the other sisters from their forty-year slumber. Maria Lancelot Their official relationship has not been revealed, though it's been heavily suggested that all the sisters knew Maria before her tragic death. Chiffon Fairchild One of Windy's sisters, the first to have been awakened by Gengo Aoi. It is unknown if Windy is aware of her sister's death in Alaska a month before her own awakening. Lucy Renault Another of Windy's sisters, who awakened two years previously and secretly joined Gengo's Valkyrie contingent. Kazuya Aoi Windy's brother, she introduced herself to him and to the other sisters when they arrived. Trivia *Her official title is Lab 13 "Legendary Pandora" Number Three. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Lab 13